


Sandwich

by Cuda (Scylla), Scylla



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Scylla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, written with the prompt "that was when I invented it." Castiel and Jack team up on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

Dean Winchester climaxed with a grunt, sandwiched between Castiel and Jack Harkness.

"I don't know what that move was," Dean panted, spread over Jack like warm butter, "but that was some move."

Over them both, Castiel still moved, pressing slow into Dean like he had all night - which he did. Dean was not going frigging _anywhere_ for at least another eight to ten. Castiel's relentless push pressed Dean down against Jack, who licked the murmur of pleasure out of Dean's mouth.

"Where'd you get that," Dean demanded, punctuated with an _mmf._

"I invented it," Jack grinned.

"Bullshit. When?"

"Just now."

" **Focus,** " Castiel snapped. And they did.


End file.
